


Jelly Beans

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Jelly Beans, M/M, The Words Most Adorable Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Robert goes to the Harry Potter studios with his friends, and brings back some unusual jelly beans....





	Jelly Beans

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on some jelly beans I got given and most of then are rank! Enjoy xx

Aaron was home, chopping some onions for the Spaghetti Bolognese he was making for tea, whilst Liv was standing near, chatting to him as he cooked.

'Rob should be back soon.' Aaron commented, looking at the clock. Robert had gone to the Harry Potter studios with Vanessa, Tracy and David.

'He'll be on his way,' Liv replied. 'He better get us present!' Aaron laughed at the comment, remembering how Liv made them all do a test to see what house they were in. Weirdly enough they all got Gryffindor, so Liv begged Robert to get her the scarf and Dumbledore's wand.

Five minutes later the door opened, and in walked Robert, all smiles with a massive bag full of presents.

'Hey guys!' Robert yelled as Aaron ran to him, arms wrapped round his husbands neck, peppering him with kisses.

'Eurgh, put him down.' Liv said, as she squeezed through and joined the group hug.

'I smell dinner!'

'Yes its ready, you get sorted while I plate up and you can tell us all about it!'

As they ate, Robert told them all about Ron's car in the ceiling, the sorting hat and the hall. After dinner was eaten, they all made their way to the sofa where Robert showed them what he bought.

'Right, so, I got us all the scarves. Liv, I managed to get the last Dumbledore wand..'

'Aww Rob, thank you!' She said as she opened the box.

'I got loads of chocolate frogs!' He continued, as he gave Aaron one.

'Oh, and I got these....' Robert said finally, as he brought out a bag of jelly beans.

'Oohh! Jelly beans!' Aaron sang.

'Baby, these aren't ordinary jelly beans.'

'I heard of these, Liv said, as she took the packet and read the flavours on the back.

'Right, so the flavours are: Banana, Black Pepper, Blueberry, Booger..'

'Eww!' Aaron cried.

'You eat yours anyway!' Robert said, elbowing Aaron gently in the ribs. Liv smiled reading out the rest of the flavours: Candy floss, cherry, cinnamon, dirt, earthworm, earwax, grass, green apple, toasted marshmallow, rotten egg, sausage, lemon, soap, tutti-frutti, vomit and watermelon.

'Seriously?' Aaron asked, as he took the packet and picked one out. He popped it in his mouth, chewing slowly before spitting it out in his hand. He heaved slightly, running to get some water.

'Rotten egg!' Aaron said in-between gulping his water, Liv and Robert cracking up as they saw Aaron jump up and down.

'My turn.' Robert said, as he chose one. He chewed slowly, face turning into a grimace. He swallowed, flicking his tongue round as he too went to get some water.

'I think..I think I got vomit!' He said, voice hoarse as Liv and Aaron just laughed at him.

'Haha!' It was Liv's turn. She picked one out, chewed and swallowed. 

'Hmm.' She went.

'What did you get!'

'Cherry.' She ate another one.

'Hmm. Watermelon.'

'You're cheating!' Accused Robert, as he took the packet and chose one.

'Have that one!' He handed it to Liv. She chewed it, face slowly grimacing a little but she managed to swallow it.

'Booger. Tasted alright.'

'Eurgh, you little grub!' Aaron laughed, 'I'm never eating jelly beans again!'

'You eat your bogies?' Robert asked as Liv turned red.

'Sometimes.. Oh come on, you pick your ear and sniff it!'

'Rob!' Aaron yelled, voice high.

'Oh shush you slurp your milk and pick fluff out of your belly button. You're both rank!'

'Love us really.' Aaron and Liv said together, making Robert grin and pull his two favourite people in the whole universe in for a big hug.


End file.
